Crown Rangers of Brazoria
The Federal Ranger Security and Intelligence Service ( : Bundeskommandodienst für Sicherheit und Nachrichten, : Servicio Federal de Comando de Seguridad y Inteligencia), commonly known as the Federal Ranger Service or, simply, the Rangers, is the joint national and service of the Federal Republic of Brazoria. Unlike most other national intelligence agencies, the Rangers are dual purpose in regards to domestic and international jurisdiction, and the service answers directly to the Federal Council, and more specifically, to the office of the Chancellor. The Rangers cooperate with the Armed Forces Intelligence Service through the Joint Intelligence Committee, although the two are subject to completely different hierarchies and priorities. Although the Ranger service has existed since the foundation of the Republic of Texas in 1835, the organization did not undergo overhaul into its contemporary status as a state security agency until 1911, when it was reorganized for purposes of secret intervention in the in order to safeguard the security and stability of the Brazorian federal government. The existence of an overseas intelligence community among the Rangers was not publicly acknowledged until 1995, four years after the end of the , although a degree of ambiguity was made as to what extent the Federal Ranger Service was involved in clandestine operations. Although there has been pressure for more disclosure as to the service means of the Rangers, the federal government has put a high degree of secrecy to further releases of information regarding the service. The headquarters of the Federal Ranger Service have been at the Bierce Center Complex since 1974, although the building underwent extensive renovations in 1982, 1994, 2002, and 2011. History Republican period The Federal Ranger Service of Brazoria are originally derived from a group of ten men employed by , the Father of Brazoria, to protect the 600 to 700 English-speaking families that had settled in Texas by the end of the . Although common custom holds this story to be the origin of the organization, the Rangers were not officially founded as a government-sanctioned body until 17 October 1835 by the provisional government of separatist Texas. Within two years of their founding, the Rangers were made up of more than 300 men. Originally serving as a preliminary police body, the Rangers were soon employed by the government during the to launch independent, small-scaled attacks against larger targets in efforts to either hinder or sabotage advancements. In this regard, the Rangers became elite members of the and doubled as local law enforcement for more sparsely populated areas. Hence, upon the independence of Texas from Mexico, the Rangers were expanded under the successive Nationalist governments of Mirabeau Lamar and Garrett Hawke, who pursued policies of rapid domestic expansion westward. The outbreak of the Mexican-American War in 1846 saw the return of the Rangers to combat, though, instead of acting as a part of the army, the Rangers typically advanced further ahead than regular soldiers. It is during the Mexican-American War that the Rangers earned their reputation as an organization of spies and scouts, and the need of Spanish-speaking Rangers to further infiltrate Mexico made the Rangers one of the most diverse organizations of the government of Republican Texas. With the end of the Mexican-American War in 1848, the Rangers began to serve more of a clandestine and investigative role as opposed to the more brazen approach of their earlier assignments. Early Federal period After the establishment of the Brazorian federal government in 1848, the Rangers came under the direct control of the Chancellor, who, in the earliest period of the federal republic, began to use them much in the same way of the previous republican governments. However, the Rangers became a key organization to the westward movement of settlers in protecting them against frequent attacks by Native American tribes. Particularly ferocious were the , whose land of was being further enthralled into organized territory of the federal republic. Thus, the Rangers once again served as dual scouts and federal law enforcement agents for the early settlements pushing the boundaries of organized territory westward. The outbreak of the in 1860 brought about a change in directive to the Rangers. As the Brazorian federal government was key to the survival of Southern American shipping during the , Chancellor Hardin Runnels began to use the Rangers to protect Brazorian interests abroad during the war. This first time that the Rangers were used during an official peace time as a means of clandestine protection marked the beginning of the Rangers shift from solely domestic protection to intelligence gathering internationally. Following the end of the Civil War, however, the scope of the Rangers operations abroad was cut back, but their efficiency in protecting Confederate commercial exchange with Brazoria made them a notable tool to the Chancellor for delicate matters of foreign intervention. The next Chancellor to expand the foreign scope of the Rangers was Lawrence Ross, who, in 1884, began a series of surveillance operations among states he deemed key to Brazorian stability, including the Confederate States, Sierra, the , and the United Commonwealth. This massive expansion of foreign operations would be maintained throughout the Chancellorship of Ross, and it was further expanded upon by Chancellor James Hogg, who intensified efforts in North America and opened operational theatres in . Chancellor Hogg began efforts to officially reorganize the Rangers as a permanent part of the federal government, and, despite his death in 1906, this official reorganization would be completed on 10 August 1911 by his successor, Chancellor Charles Culberson. New Service period The reforms theorized by Chancellor Hogg were pursued by Chancellor Culberson because of the outbreak of the Mexican Revolution a year prior in 1910. Chancellor Culberson saw the Mexican instability as the most paramount threat to national security, as he believed that should Mexico be controlled by any form of they would invade Brazoria. Hence, operations inside of Mexico during the revolution were increased to the highest priority, and efforts to destabilize the more radical and anti-American movements inside the Revolution proved initially to be highly successful. However, with the outbreak of the , the priorities of the Federal Ranger Service were shifted once more to insuring the conflict did not reach Brazoria, as instability across North America proved to incite violent conflict among the states to the east. While the Rangers were successful in protecting Brazorian commercial interests across North America, efforts in Mexico became less influential, as in 1917 the fascist Veracruzist movement began to gain a great deal of momentum. Category:Brazoria Category:Military Category:Armed Forces of Brazoria